The design, construction, and use of mattresses and bed frames has been known and practiced for many years. In particular, mattresses and bed frames have been developed with various features for specific uses and in specific fields, such as in health care-related fields. For example, many known beds for hospitals and nursing homes include mattresses and bed frames with various features for adjusting the beds and for contributing to the safety of the patients utilizing the beds.
Examples of mattresses with various adjustable and safety-related features are disclosed in, for example, Kluft (U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,370) (disclosing a mattress having an anti-roll off feature), Kosumsuppamala et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,763) (disclosing a side bolster system for a mattress), Tarquinio (U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,253) (disclosing a multilayer foam mattress with side supports), and Gilchrest, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2006/0282955) (disclosing a bolster system and method).
Further examples of beds, mattresses, and bed frames are disclosed in Wilkinson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,331) (disclosing a self-adjusting pressure relief support system and methodology), Wilkinson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,985) (disclosing a self-adjusting pressure relief support system and methodology), Weismiller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,631) (disclosing a bed having a reduced-shear pivot and step deck combination), Kramer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,256) (disclosing a mattress for a hospital bed), Weismiller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,937) (disclosing support surfaces for a bed), Maier et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,155) (disclosing a wheelchair cushion with protectively encased self-adjusting reservoir means), Wilkinson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,271) (disclosing a self-adjusting pressure relief support system and methodology), Maier et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,369) (disclosing patient support surfaces), and Ellis et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,167) (disclosing a mattress section support).
Still further examples of mattress-related publications include U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,952; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,864; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,558; U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,817; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,666; U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,310; U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,130; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,208; U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,312; U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,265; U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,953; U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,555; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2006/0282955; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009/0188048; and Mevissen Published EPO Application Publication No. 0 558 108 A2.
The subject matter of each of the herein-referenced published patent-related documents is fully incorporated herein by reference, for all purposes.
Many such known bed frames and mattresses are designed having characteristic cross-sectional profiles. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, one known bed frame generally 10 includes an upper support area having angled side surfaces 12 and 14. Such angled side surfaces extend between a base surface 16 and generally upright sidewalls 18 and 20.
Mattresses designed for use with prior art bed frames such as the bed frame 10 shown in FIG. 1 generally must include side surfaces and cross-sectional profiles that mirror (i.e., match or mate with) the side surfaces and cross-sectional profiles of the bed frames. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a corresponding prior art mattress 30 for use with bed frame 10 generally includes angled side surfaces 32 and 34 extending between a base surface 36 and corresponding generally upright sidewalls 38 and 40. Thus, various other types of mattresses, such as standard mattresses (such as with generally rectangular or oval cross-sectional profiles and without angled side surfaces) may not properly fit bed frames such as bed frame 10. Further, many prior art mattresses, including mattress 30 as well as various standard mattresses, generally do not include safety features intended for preventing or reducing the incidence of users from rolling off of the mattresses and falling from their beds. FIG. 1 is intended as representative only. The present subject matter herein disclosed is more generally applicable to different types of bed frames, having various cross-sectional profiles.
Thus, an insert for a bed frame having a cross-sectional profile that adapts such bed frame for use with a mattress having a different cross-sectional profile would be desired in the art. Further, such an insert that also includes improved safety features intended to prevent or reduce the incidence of users from falling from their beds would be advantageous.